Cambios
by Chocobollo
Summary: Cuando los chicos entran en el instituto muchas cosas cambian y surgen nuevas amistades.


"Kyle."

Sonrió ligeramente. Quiso preguntarle por qué siempre empezaba a hablarle de la misma manera, simplemente diciendo su nombre, pero no lo hizo.

"Qué pasa, Craig?" preguntó sin apartar la vista del videojuego y llevándome el cigarro a los labios. El moreno solo tenia un mando y ahora estaba jugando él.

"Te quedas a dormir?" dijo Tucker con tranquilidad. Al pelirrojo no le pilló por sorpresa, porque no era la primera vez que se quedaba. Además, ya era tarde y estaban solos en la casa. Sabía que el moreno iba a preguntárselo tarde o temprano…

En el instituto habían cambiado muchas cosas…

Para Kyle y una de ellas era su amistad con Tucker. Stan pasaba mucho tiempo con su novia Wendy y el resto de los chicos populares. Cartman, simplemente iba a su ritmo, como siempre. A veces se metía con él, pero aquello tampoco era algo que le entusiasmase. Solo Kenny quedaba con él a veces, pero como trabajaba por el día se había matriculado en las clases nocturnas y solo se veían algunos fines de semana.

Así que Broflovski prácticamente se quedó solo a sus dieciséis años, yendo de casa al instituto y del instituto a casa, sin nada más emocionante en su vida que llevar a su hermano pequeño a algún sitio.

Pero un día, Craig Tucker se acercó a él de repente y le pidió que le acompañase a ver una película al cine porque le sobraba una entrada y no había conseguido a nadie más. Al principio Kyle fue con él porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Total, sabía que Tucker era un tío raro que tenia una pequeña banda y siempre estaba metido en lios con los profesores. Más tarde, empezaron a hacer otros planes juntos y así surgió la extraña amistad.

"Bueno." Contestó encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero tendré que llamar a casa para avisarles."

El moreno soltó el mando una vez terminó la partida y le quitó el cigarro para darle una calada. Sin decir nada, con un movimiento de cabeza señaló el teléfono. Kyle sonrió y lo cogió para marcar su número.

Craig no dejó de mirarle mientras saludaba a su madre y le daba la explicación.

En el instituto habían cambiado muchas cosas…

Él, para empezar, no podía creerse que aquellos idiotas pasasen de alguien como Kyle Broflovski. Pero sabía que debía darles las gracias por ello, porque había sido su oportunidad para acercarse por fin a él.

Con el pretexto de las entradas de cine, consiguió quedar con él una tarde e hizo todo lo posible para que el pelirrojo se lo pasase bien y demostrarle que él era mejor compañía que Stanley y aquellos idiotas.

Ahora, una vez más, el pelirrojo dormiría en su cama…

Kyle colgó el teléfono y rodó los ojos.

"No sé por qué le molesta tanto a mi madre que me quede aquí! Siempre me dice las mismas tonterías!"

"Lo hace porque cree que eres gay y que vamos a pasarnos toda la noche haciendo el amor." Sonrió travieso Tucker. Kyle enrojeció al momento y le quitó el cigarro.

"Es una ignorante." Contestó, soltando el humo lentamente. Craig le miró con intensidad.

"Yo creo que no va muy desencaminada de la verdad…" murmuró. Kyle le miró y sonrió picarón.

…..

La habitación estaba totalmente en penumbra.

"Kyle…" susurró Craig empujándole suavemente.

"Nñ…Aaah…!" contestó el pelirrojo, agarrándose con fuerza a las sábanas. No importaba el porqué. Simplemente le encantaba… Dios… le encantaba que siempre empezase a hablarle diciendo su nombre….

Sí, en el instituto habian cambiado muchas cosas...

La sonrisa maliciosa de Craig, sus ojos, su cabello….Había sido una amistad extraña y corta, porque cuando Kyle quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba totalmente enamorado de él.

"Mañana…Ah… quieres que vayamos a cenar fuera?" le preguntó el moreno, inclinándose más hacia él y besándole el hombro desnudo.

"Cl-claro… Nñ!" Kyle se agarró a su cuello sin dejar de jadear. "Pi-pizzeria?" Los labios del moreno buscaron los suyos.

"Vale." Dijo antes de besarle.

"Di-dios, Craig….Aaah….!"

Al notar que el cuerpo del pelirrojo se convulsionaba preparado para estallar, Craig bajó sus manos hasta su trasero y apretó con fuerza, acelerando el ritmo de empujones y besando de nuevo su cuello.

"Kyle…Nñ…Te quiero…" jadeó envuelto en placer.

"Ah…Aah, AAAH!" gimió el otro llegando al clímax. Tucker le abrazó con fuerza, deleitándose con aquellos gemidos que tanto le gustaban.

Kyle se apartó un poco y le sonrió con cariño, intentando respirar con normalidad. Craig le devolvió la sonrisa cansada y le pasó las manos por el cabello.

"Te quiero…" repitió.

"Y yo a ti…"

Sí, en el instituto habian cambiado muchas cosas…

Craig definitivamente tenia que darles las gracias a aquellos idiotas.

Gracias a ellos, él había podido estar por primera vez al lado el pelirrojo, encantado de poder disfrutar de su compañía aunque fuese como un amigo.

Ahora Kyle era su amante.

Y aunque las cosas volviesen a cambiar, no dejaría que se separase de él.

….

_Bueno, pues tenia ganas de hacer un one-shote entre tanta historia larga, así que me he tomado un respiro para poner a estos dos más juntitos y revueltos XDD_

_Seguramente haré algunos más con otras parejas en paralelo a Los Gatos Negros para no ofuscarme, pero de momento espero que os haya gustado este^^_

**South Park no me pertenece.**


End file.
